The invention relates to a luminaire comprising inter alia a housing and a plate, said housing comprising at least a first half shell referred to as xe2x80x9croofxe2x80x9d and a transparent second half shell referred to as xe2x80x9ccoverxe2x80x9d, said plate supporting inter alia holders for a fluorescent tube.
A luminaire comprising a plate which supports holders for a fluorescent tube is known from the document FR 1.251.789. In this document, the holders are articulated and can be collapsed against the plate.
It is an object of the invention to obtain a luminaire which can be given a reduced height so as to be placed in a packaging, which can be tested electrically in this state, and which does not give rise to mistakes in its subsequent installation.
To achieve this, the plate comprises openings through which the holders are passed, and the holders each comprise two elastic means for snapping home in the plate at two different levels on the holder so that they can be fixed to the plate with two different heights.
Special embodiments of the invention will become apparent from the dependent claims 2 to 5.
These as well as other, more detailed aspects of the invention will become clear from the following description of an embodiment which is given by way of non-limitative example.